The present invention relates to an illuminated pushbutton electrical switch assembly.
There have been proposed various types of illuminated push-button switch assemblies which light up upon being actuated. In these known push-button switch assemblies, however, the lamp normally does not become lit unless the push-button is depressed. It is, therefore, quite difficult to discern the position of the push-button in dark places such as the interior of an automobile.
Illuminated push-button electrical switch assemblies which can obviate the above described disadvantage of the prior art have been described in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 107,525, filed Dec. 27, 1979 and U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 109,842 filed Jan. 7, 1980.
The push-button electrical switch assemblies of the abovementioned application have an indicator plate attached to the end of the push-button and a shutter means disposed between the indicator and the illumination lamp. The shutter means is driven upon depression of the push-button and the state of illumination of the indicator plate by the illuminating lamp is changed in accordance with the change in position of the shelter means.
The present invention aims at further improving the above-explained type of illuminated push-bottom electrical switch assembly by reducing the stroke of the push button.